Bloody tears of a legend
by Shi no tamashii
Summary: A short story of what could have happened to Undertaker's first one true love and how he became a legend. More information regarding the latter in the author's note. Some sort of UndertakerXGrell in the end.


**A/N: I just love writing my theories of what could have happened in our...or at least, my...favorite character's past! ^^  
>I'm planning on writing another story more focusing on Undertaker's past and how he exactely became a legendary reaper (again my theory).<strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes! I wrote this on my phone so it didn't have a spelling check!**

* * *

><p>Blood stained tears mixed with the heavy rainfall mengled together as it collided on the ground beneath his feet. He'd screamed for mercy, begged for them to spare his one true love. He cried for her as she was dying in front of him. He could only watch as they did with her as they pleased. Now, how did he become the legendary reaper? He became a legend because of the way he killed the ones who hurt his love.<p>

As she was cruelly murdered he went into a demonic rage, his scythe had been completely forgotten. His eyes glowed a dark gold as the green shinigami dubble iris made room for the yellow to become a pure gold. His gaze as hard and stoic as he scowled at the demons who were completely oblivious to the sudden change. His bloody tears were smeared all over his cheeks and chin. They were holding him down with much strength but they were nothing compared to him when his demonic rage mode was filling him with adrenaline. He glared daggers at the demons who dared to laugh at his dying wife. A low growl escaped his lips. Some demons turned to look at him and their grinning facial expressions soon turned horrified as everything around them slowed down, everything happed so quick no one had time to register what happened until it was too late.

The silver haired reaper pulled himself free from the two demons holding him down. His eyes lightening with undying flames even more as his gaze went for the demon who killed his wife. With one swipe of his hand he had the demon by his throat crushing his windpipe with ease. The other demons were desperately trying to pry the reaper off of their leader. Luck wasn't on their side though. The shinigami who became a legend the day he returned to his own realm, the one everyone knew now as the Undertaker, went on a rampage and litteraly pulled the demons' spines out through their chests. The screams of suffering and pain didn't reach Undertaker's ears though. He was void of any emotion, he felt only the blinding rage that somehow seemed to overwhelm him.

The demons died slowly and painfully, he certainly made sure of that. Later he gathered his dead wife in his arms. His eyes still glowing the unusual golden glow. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks, red crimson tears. Undertaker didn't notice his nails turning black. He didn't notice the transparant liquid rolling down from his lover's eyes, her tears that were certainly not of sadness nor from pain. She somehow seemed happy. But all Undertaker saw was her dead body covered in blood. He opened a portal and entered the shinigami realm and away from the crying sky of the human realm.

He cradled her broken body protectively against his chest entering the realm right outside the big library. He entered hastely. Shocked reapers watched him falling to his knees inside the library as medics did what they could.

He had lost consciousness and was blessedly unaware of the news that his wife had in fact still been alive and later on died because of the extend of her injuries. He was also spared the vision of the peaks on the heartbeat monitor falling into a long flat line. He didn't see her struggling breath halt and then stop entirely. He was in a self indused coma. He had put himself into it not knowing how to get out of it again. It took him a few months and after he was released from the infirmary he quite literally threw his glasses out of the window and exclaimed he'd resign and retire for all eternity. Never would he wish to come back. Never would he wish to love someone ever again. However, life has its ways to change everything. Fate, as cruel as it could be, decided to interfere with the old mortician's lonesome life. Undertaker found love again. The one he loved wasn't exactly a woman but neither was it a man. It was a woman trapped in the body of a man. She was his love, his one true love that had died centuries ago. Reborn as a reaper under the name of Grell Sutcliff. He was all Undertaker's lover had been. Love was shared on both parts and they were happy together. No one could pull them apart. No demon would ever lay a finger on his crimson reaper. Nothing could break the Undertaker; he'd already been broken and once was enough for a lifetime. Even the lifetime of an immortal being.

THE END


End file.
